


Shut It Off

by tiger_in_the_flightdeck



Series: Tiger's Tumblr Ficlets [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Prompt Fill, mormor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 08:30:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiger_in_the_flightdeck/pseuds/tiger_in_the_flightdeck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This didn't happen very often. Jim had a low sex drive to begin with, getting almost all of his pleasure from the Game. But every once in a while, the noise and chaos in his head needed to be shut down. Just for a while, so he could focus on a single task.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut It Off

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a prompt fill, for someone requesting MorMor and Denial. I sort of played with the concept a bit. 
> 
> As with most of my tumblr pieces, this was written on my phone, and is unedited. If you see any glaring mistakes, let me know, and I'll fix them.

_Shut it off. JMxx_

_My brain. It’s too loud. Shut it off. Now. JM_

_Please, Sebastian. JMxx_

_On my way. S_

Sebastian took ten minutes to finish laying the ground work for his explosives, working with skilled efficiency. Taping down one last wire, he grabbed his tool kit and got back into his car.

This didn’t happen very often. Jim had a low sex drive to begin with, getting almost all of his pleasure from the Game. But every once in a while, the noise and chaos in his head needed to be shut down. Just for a while, so he could focus on a single task.

“I’m home, Boss.” The sniper called as he walked back into their flat. “You okay?” He hung up his coat, and toed off his boots. From the back bedroom there was a thump followed by a muffled cry. Frowning, he walked through the flat. “Dammit, Jim…”

Jim squirmed restlessly on the large toy he was straddling. “I wanted to be ready for you, Sir.” He pouted as he shifted his position. “This doesn’t feel right, though.” He gave his hips an experimental twist, and scowled. “It just… I don’t…”

“Stand,” Sebastian snapped his fingers and stepped back to remove his clothes. “Turn around, place your hands on the bed. I need to make sure you didn’t damage anything.”

Eyes lowered, Jim moved to obey. He stood with his legs apart, and his hands braced on the mattress. It was an uncomfortable position- it tugged at the muscles in the back of his thighs, and stretched out his spine. For a moment, his entire focus was centred on that feeling. It took him away from himself, even if only for the briefest flash.

He moaned at the sudden silence in his head.

Smiling his approval, Sebastian stroked his calloused palms over Jim’s back before kneading into the soft flesh of his buttocks. “Let’s see what you’ve done to yourself here.” He spoke in polite, casual tones while spreading the cheeks wide.

Jim’s hole was red and puckered, looking the tiniest bit bruised. Sebastian swiped his thumb over it, pressing gently. “You didn’t use enough lube again.” He chided and sucked his thumb. “You tried to take that thing in without proper prep. Stupid, Jim. You could have ruined yourself.” He turned to the bedside dresser and grabbed up their bottle of lubricant. “Stay still, I’ll check you out.”

“I’m sorry. I was desperate. They wouldn’t stop. Words and thoughts and ideas and plans and-“

“Shh,”

His teeth clicked, he closed his mouth so fast.

“That’s a good lad.” Sebastian dribbled some lube onto his fingers, smearing it around to warm up. “Chest to the bed. I need a better view.” Jim dropped without protest, his arse sticking almost straight up. “Wonderful,” Clenching his jaw, Sebastian teased his wet fingers between the cleft of Jim’s arse for a moment, before pushing one in. The muscles fluttered closed around him, trying to draw the digit deeper. “Eager little thing, aren’t you?”

The Egyptian cotton sheet whispered under Jim’s cheek as he nodded. “I went too long this time. I should have come to you sooner, Sir. I’m sorry.” The noise was fading away to a dull hiss. Manageable, but it would come roaring back as soon as this was finished. He clung desperately to this feeling, being open and submitted to something other than the demands of his mind.

With a wry smirk, Seb crooked his finger. Nothing seemed to have been torn or damaged, so he was just enjoying the tease. His hands were long, and his fingertip easily found Jim’s prostate. Giving it a slow, lazy caress, he patted the other man’s rump. “You could always go to someone else for assistance.” He pointed out. “Then you wouldn’t have to wait for me.” Drawing out, he poured out a bit more lube, and added a second finger.

Jim grit his teeth and fought the impulse to rock back. “I won’t let anyone else touch me.”

“Mm, I’ve noticed. Why is that, I wonder.” Sebastian placed a broad palm on the small of Jim’s back. He held his other hand still, and pushed and pulled the madman, forcing him to fuck himself on the hand penetrating him. His knuckles bumped his pelvis with each thrust.

“Be-because you know what I like.” Jim pushed his forehead into the bed, looking down his chest to where his cock was bobbing and dripping. A thin stream of pre-come had drooled from the tip to the mattress. He was getting too close already. He needed more time. More silence. “That’s all. You just know me.”

Chuckling, Sebastian gave Jim a hard swat. “See, I don’t think that’s it at all. I think it’s something else.” He moved his fingers in a circle on the little bundle of nerves. At the moment he felt muscles start to churn around him, he slipped his other hand between Jim’s legs. With a quick firm squeeze just under the head of the man’s erection, he shut down the growing orgasm. The intense sensations were still there, but with none of the release. “See, I think you’ve gone and started to care about me.”

It took Jim nearly a minute to form a coherent sentence, and even then it was stuttered and gasped out. “Never, I’m not that stupid.” He groaned out loud when Sebastian let go of his cock. “I don’t care about you, just what you do to me.”

“You’re so cute when you’re lying.” Resuming his massage, Seb grinned at the form under him. His skin was flushed a rosy pink, and he was beginning to sweat. His whole body was shuddering with each impact of his hips on Sebastian’s hand. It was beautiful.

“I’m not lying. I don’t- oh Christ, Seb, I’m getting too close again!” He whined and bit down on the sheet, tears pricking at his eyes. He didn’t relax until Seb clutched him again, driving the orgasm away once more. “I don’t care about you, not at all.” His words were soft, spoken into the mattress.

This went on for close to an hour, with Sebastian having to ease off sooner and sooner each new time. There was a large puddle under Jim’s hips, and he was openly sobbing now. Everything was blissful silence.

“It’s time,” Sebastian warned. Instead of clamping down under the head, this time when he felt the muscles tense and contract on his fingers, he pumped his fist. It only took five quick jerks, then Jim was spurting over his hand. The madman shouted, his throat raw, and arched off the bed. Warm thick fluid struck his stomach and chest. “God… oh god dammit Seb!” He writhed and bucked, while his partner milked him dry.

“There, Baby, all better?” Sebastian withdrew both hands, wiping them clean on Jim’s back.

Jim slid to a boneless heap on the carpet. Resting his head on the side of the bed, he smiled, looking entirely wrung out. “Nnnn. Yes. All quiet.” He tapped his temple. “I don’t, you know. Care, I mean.”

Sebastian patted him on the head. “I know. I don’t care about you, either.”


End file.
